


House by the Sea (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [20]
Category: Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: "What would you do to hold your wife again?"





	House by the Sea (vid)

Made for VividCon Premieres, 2011.

 

**password: spartacus**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/housebythesea.avi) (55 MB, xvid)

Music: Iron & Wine

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1157884.html)

_There is a house by the sea_   
_Two jealous sisters, they're waiting for me_   
_And one is laid on the floor_   
_And one is changing the locks on the doors_   
_And I've been buying the time on my knees_   
_And I've been selling their blankets to bleed (on)_   
  
_Around the house by the sea_   
_The scent of roses and raspberry leaves_   
_And there is smoke in my clothes_   
_Too much time with just smoke in my nose_   
_And I've been making the meaning they lack_   
_And I've been burning that book they come back too_   
  
_There is a house by the sea_   
_And an ocean between it and me_   
_And like the shape of a wave_   
_The jealous sisters will sing on my grave_   
_And I've been sparing my neck from their chain_   
_And they've been changing the sound of my name_   
_And I've been dying to rise from their bed_   
_And I've been dreaming our love and our freedom_


End file.
